The Curse of the Black Wizard
by TheQuietGem
Summary: The Return of a member of the Black family! Is it Sirius?The Order has become more secretive than Harry would like... In Harry's last year at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends revenge Dumbledore's death while battling with their own personal terrors.Please
1. Chapter 1

Book 7

Harry Potter and Curse of the Black Wizard

Chapter I: A Dursley's Disappearance

McGonagall, the newest Headmistress of Hogwarts, was to report her decision any day now. Harry, who had been invited to stay with both the members of the Order and the Weasleys, had decided that he would have to visit the Durlseys this summer. Dumbledore instructed Harry that in order for the protection of Lily's love, he would have to step foot in Aunt Petunia's house once more.

But Harry had no intention of staying with the Durlseys. A mere day at the most to say hello was what he planned. Surprisingly, however, when Harry arrived at 4 Privet Drive, a letter was waiting for him attached to a ruddy owl named Pig.

"Come to rescue me already, Ron?" Harry said to himself. Harry dropped his trunk in front of the mailbox and grabbed the letter from the owl's mouth. After petting Pig for a few seconds, Harry returned his attention to the letter.

What was supposed to be happy news of Ron telling Harry that he'd come for him soon turned out to be a very serious and solemn one. Harry could not believe the words. The letter was not from Ron at all but from Ginny.

"Rubbish!" yelled Harry. He rolled up the parchment into a tight ball and tossed it on the ground. Without a second thought of picking it up, Harry grabbed his trunks and stormed into the Dursley's home, his face purple and his eyes red.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia shouted from the kitchen.

Was she cooking in there? Harry could swear he smelled beets and carrots steaming from a watery pot on the stove. Dudley must have still been on a healthy diet, and for a minute, Harry felt sorrow for the boy. Healthy was one thing, but steamed beets? That was torture.

"I'll be in my room!" Harry shouted back.

He had almost forgot that he could not use magic in front of Muggles. He was not of age yet, and still could not perform even the easiest of levitation spells. And so, Harry dragged his heavy trunk up the stairs and into his room. Following him was the thuds of Aunt Petunia trotting from the vegetable plantation of a kitchen.

"Harry." Aunt Petunia's voice had changed since he had last heard her. She seemed almost concerned with his vehement behavior.

"What? Do you think I want to be here? I'm just going to stay quiet in my room like always. I'm sure that'll make you happy!" Harry said, apparently ignoring Aunt Petunia's change in tone.

Unfortunately for Harry, his Aunt did not give up so easily as she probably would have in the past. Instead, she rushed up the staircase and burst into Harry's room without knocking. Harry did not understand what was so urgent that she could not even knock first.

"Who told you to come here?" she asked quickly.

"Why does it matter?" said Harry turning his back on her. He began to unpack his trunk, unfolding a Weasley sweater from three Christmas's prior which did not fit him anymore since he grew much like an unattended garden weed.

To his shock, Aunt Petunia grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him around. He hadn't noticed, but her face was very white and pale. Her arms trembled and her voice was somewhat shaky.

"WHO?" Petunia shouted.

"Well, um," Harry had tried so hard not to remember Dumbledore or even say his name.

He had to witness his mentor's death right in front of his eyes, and even when remembering the happiest of moments, Harry felt lumps of coal choking his throat. Afraid that Aunt Petunia might faint at any moment by the looks of her wavering legs, Harry sucked up as much courage as necessary to whisper, "Professor Dumbledore."

His throat released from the pressure of saying it, and he felt his body soothe into ease. Aunt Petunia shook her head, as if she already knew that was what Harry was going to say.

"How long?"

"What?"

Petunia rubbed her hands together as if they were as cold as icicles before repeating herself.

"How long did he order you to stay?"

The last thing Harry wanted was an interrogation about Dumbledore. He had enough of that the last few days at Hogwarts. It seemed that every corridor he walked down someone was gaping at him, their eyes telling Harry that they were just dying to know what happened.

"Why do you care so damn much? Not like it matters anymore," Harry said quietly. He had managed to wiggle out of his Aunt now trembling grip and turned toward the barred window.

"I'm afraid it matters more than you know…" His Aunt smiled faintly and continued. "Sit down, Harry. I need to talk to you now."

Harry's face turned the same purple as it was when he entered the house, infuriated at Ginny's letter. He did not have to talk about Dumbledore and Hogwarts to her. He did not care why she had taken interest in him all of a sudden. All he wanted to do was leave as fast as he could to anymore except the Dursley's.

"Please, Harry," Aunt Petunia said in a voice that made Harry turn around.

Was that compassion in her voice? Harry could not believe the look her eyes. They looked so much like his mother's eyes, the eyes that everyone told him he had. Seeing this, Harry sat down next to his Aunt on his blanketed bed and listened.

"Dudley is gone," she said heartbrokenly.

"Finally ran away did he?" Harry said smugly.

However, Aunt Petunia did not laugh. Instead, a single tear flowed from her eye, and immediately Harry knew this was no laughing matter.

"Three weeks ago Dudley never came home from the playground with his friends. I searched everywhere, asked everyone. I spoke to a Mrs. Figg."

Harry's heart sank. How did his Aunt know about the squib living just around the corner in Little Whinging. Could she and the magical world possibly be involved in Dudley's disappearance? Harry knew the last time he had encountered Mrs. Figg he was with Dudley and dementors were attacking him, sent by that horrible Umbridge.

"What did she have to say?" Harry asked, his voice numb.

"Dudley's gone!" wailed Petunia. "She she she," she stuttered, took a deep breathe, and continued, "my little boy… A group of black hooded figures took him away. Mrs. Figg didn't even report it to the police!"

Harry knew that as a squib, Mrs. Figg could not have helped Dudley if dementors had attacked him. But he was sure that the magical authorities would have known.

"You do know what Mrs. Figg is?" Harry asked, unsure whether or not his Aunt realized this.

"The old cat crazy lunatic of a woman? I don't care. All I know is that she said it was a mistake. The hooded people shouldn't have been there. That they should be at oh, what was that place… Azkaban!"

Harry shuddered. So it was dementors again. But why would they be attacking Muggles? Aunt Petunia broke into tears and fell onto the bed moaning. Harry patted her on the back and stared out his window into the foggy afternoon.

"I'll go and speak to her," said Harry.

"There's no use. Vernon's tried so much… He's out at every police station there is around here, and you better not be here when he comes back."

"Why?"

"I told him what Mrs. Figg said… Vernon, knowing your sorts, thinking you did this, wants you killed."

"So do a lot of people," Harry said to himself.

He sighed, but knew that Aunt Petunia was warning him and telling him all this for a reason. And then it hit him. She knew and remembered about the love that protected him. She knew that he was in danger if he did not return, and knew that Dumbledore had sent him. Perhaps she really did love her sister, Lily, after all.

"I'm going to see Mrs. Figg," said Harry and grabbed his wand, "and get this all sorted out. I'm sure those dementors were after me, with all that's going on…"

And with that Harry left 4 Privet Drive determined to find out why Lord Voldemort would even think Harry was in Little Whinging when he knew perfectly well he was at Hogwarts at the time. Something did not add up for Harry.

As he ran down the dirty driveway, Harry stepped upon the rolled up letter from Ginny. Wincing at it for a second, Harry considered tossing it into the gutter with the rest of the garbage. For whatever reason, however, Harry unfolded the tear soaked letter, and read it again, before sliding it into his back pocket.

Dear Harry,

We miss you very much. I miss you. Don't be angry. You know why it can't be.

You love me. I love you. Goodbye.

For Love's Sake,

Please Don't Write,

Ginny

Harry, his eyes burning, unwrinkled the letter, folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket. He then hurried along Privet Drive, his mind trying to think about other things less unpleasant. But even when he thought about Mrs. Figg and Dudley, his mind shattered into images of Ginny dead, Dumbledore dead and Death Eaters marching down the corridors of Hogwarts.

A batty cat with one eye missing and frizzed hair jumped in front of Harry, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Don't mind him," said a familiar voice, "he's just a bit jumpy."

Harry realized the voice wasn't talking to him but to the cat who ran away. Harry turned his head to see a woman he had not seen in well over a year. Mrs. Arabella Figg, the cat loving squib, hobbled with a cane toward Harry from her front porch. The unlit porch was littered with half drunken bowls of milk, toys, and balls of fur.

"We need to talk," said Harry firmly.

"I thought you might," she said. "But first, come in for some tea. You look terrible."

Harry hadn't had the best last few weeks. His appearance had taken a toll. His hair had grown so much that it touched his shoulders. He had not shaven so stubble lined his parched dry mouth. Even his brows were untamed and messy, almost as bushy the cat that ran by.

Harry followed the squib into her home up the front porch steps, stepping over a few bottles of white milk. As he entered through the archway, Harry was stunned to see the amount of newspapers bundled up lining the walls of her hallway and living room. The word 'crazy' was not enough to sum up the insanity of clutter.

Where there wasn't the Daily Prophet blocking the wall, hideous gilliweed green and pumpkin orange stripped the wallpaper that peeled along the edges. Harry could not understand how anyone, Muggle or witch, could stand the site of the place. But Mrs. Figg did not seem to notice Harry's shocked face. Instead, she finished pouring a cup of Earl Grey tea into a miniature rose patterned cup and handed it over to Harry.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now, take a seat and we'll discuss everything," she said sweetly and plopped herself on top of a pile of cat treats and papers.

Harry looked around to see if there was any open seating area. He spotted a clear teal ottoman near a bookshelf. As he turned his body and began to sit on it, a black and orange cat flew itself at Harry and scratched his face, causing it to bleed.

"Muffy, bad girl!" Mrs. Figg yelled and chased the cat out of the room. "Well, you can't blame her."

Harry's eyebrow raised as he held his newly wounded cheek. "What?"

"You're sitting in her spot… Cats care very protective you know. But I suppose you may sit there."

Harry did not know whether to be insulted or relieved. In either case, he sat down and waited eagerly for Mrs. Figg to tell him there was some mistake. That Dudley was fine. That his Aunt was delusional.

"You're here today because of Dudley Dursley," she said.

"That's right. Thought you might know. Is it true then? Did they take him?"

"Of course."

Harry was shocked. "They did?"

"Yes, not too long ago."

"And you saw them, right?" Harry asked, panic overtaking him.

"I spoke to them."

"Spoke?" Harry had never recalled that dementors could be spoken to. "You had a conversation with the dementors?"

"Dementors?" Mrs. Figg squealed. "Who said anything about dementors? Where, when?"

Harry shook his head. "I just thought… Petunia said black hooded figures attacked Dudley."

"Well yes," said Mrs. Figg, her terror stricken face now easing a bit. "But no, dear boy, they were not dementors. Those were wizards."

"Wizards? But my Aunt said they were from Azkaban!"

"She would say that… There was one of them, a Lucius Malfoy, who was with the Order at the time."  
"MALFOY WITH THE ORDER!" screamed Harry.

Sorry, apprehended is more like it, yes. You see, a wizard named Mundungus followed him out of

Azkaban when he tried to escape recently. The Order quickly followed. Somehow they ended up here."

"Chasing down a Muggle? Who from the Order would do that? I don't understand. And where id Dudley now?" Harry's brain was sizzling with so many thoughts that had completely forgotten about his anger with Ginny.

"I don't know everything!" squeaked Mrs. Figg who now seemed upset over all the questioning. "All I know is that the Order came here following someone."

"Lucius you mean."

"No, he was already apprehended. Weren't you listening? They happened to have just caught him when news spread that there was someone here they were after. And then, poof, Dudley was taken."

"I'm sure it was an accident," said Harry. "I'll go speak to Lupin and Tonks. I'm sure they'll know what's going on. Don't worry. It's all a mistake. He'll be fine."

"If you say so my dear. Oh!"

Mrs. Figg jumped at the sound of Uncle Vernon's old car speeding down the residential street. He was home from his search of his son, meaning Harry could now no longer return to the Dursley home. Harry knew where he had to go and who to question about Dudley's sudden disappearance. He only hoped that someone from the Order was there to help him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The World of Love

Harry could not believe that the Order had taken Dudley. He had to use Floo Powder to get in contact with Remus, the only member of the Order he really saw from those days; but where was he? The last time Harry saw him was at the wedding of Bill and Fleur. What an interesting event that was. Blue Cornish pixies flew about in a garden of flowers and white icicles hung from tree branches. An odd combination, of spring and winter floral, but that was what Bill and Fleur were like- an odd mix.

Remus took Tonks as a date to the wedding. Her hair was short, raspberry pink with mango butterflies in her hair. Mrs. Weasley thought there were clips and tried touching one; to her surprise, it spread its wings and flew right into her nose. That was one of many humorous events throughout the ceremony. Fred and George arrived with loads of pranks and gift shop goodies for the guests. Even though Mrs. Weasley confiscated a large sum of them at their arrival, they were able to deliver a handful of supplies to Ron and Ginny who spread the joy around.

Ginny and Harry had not spoken much the entire time of the wedding. They danced with each other twice, and smiled for the guests around them, but as far as holding hands or kissing, well, none of that occurred. Harry had broken up with Ginny during Dumbledore's funeral a few weeks earlier. However, Ginny, being the stubborn and incredible girl she was, decided that despite Harry's careful warnings about their relationship, she wanted to continue seeing Harry.

And then the letter arrived. While to any unsuspecting eye it read as though Ginny were breaking up with Harry just as he had with her, she was actually trying to get back with him. '_You know why it can't be' _she wrote. Why the relationship ending couldn't be she meant. Harry knew this. Ginny, probably on the advice of Hermione, knew that divulging information about her seeing Harry would be dangerous to anyone who might have intercepted the letter. And so Ginny made it appear as though the letter was a break up one rather than a resolution.

Harry, however, knew that despite Ginny's best interests, he could not risk her life the following year while searching for the Horcruxes. If Dudley was in danger for barely being related to Harry, then surely a girlfriend would be in more serious jeopardy.

And so, thinking of where Remus Lupin was, Harry had decided the best place was the Weasleys. Many guests had been staying there the last few weeks after the wedding, enjoying their gag gift bags from George and Fred while making Mrs. Weasley go bonkers trying to clean up after them.

Harry asked Mrs. Figg if he could use her fireplace to travel, and although she hesitated, realizing that You Know Who was still out there, she accepted in the light of matter. Harry entered inside the fireplace and then thought of a brilliant idea. Why use Floo Powder at all?

Harry knew how to apparate now. Even though he did not have his license, he was sure that the Ministry would understand him apparating rather than using Floo Powder in this situation. And with all the chaos happening in the Ministry after the incident of Death Eaters in Hogwarts, they had their hands full.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Figg asked him.

Harry took a deep breathe, and smiled, "What I have to do."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Weasley's home. He had never apparated so far away before, and without practice the last few weeks, fears of his skills being rusty crept through his mind. Then Harry thought of Ginny, being there to greet him as he arrived. Her warm smile and touch waiting there for him. And without any other fears, Harry shut his eyes tight.

POP

"Ah!" a woman screamed.

Harry opened his eyes abruptly and thought of the worst. Maybe his legs or arms were inside a wall. Maybe he apparated inside the woman screaming!

However, none of that was true. Instead, Harry looked around to find soapy bubbles filling the room around him. The smell of Lavender body wash seeped into his nostrils. A sink full of red long strands of hair stood fixed to a tiled green wall in front of him.

"Get out!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the shower, her hair in a polka dotted Muggle shower cap, no doubt a gift from Mr. Weasley.

Harry covered his eyes immediately with his cupped hands and cowered toward where the door should be. He took one hand down and felt around for a cool metal knob and attempted to turn it to the right, his hand trembling in horror and embarrasment.

"The other way," Mrs. Weasley whispered, her face as red as her covered up hair.

Harry twisted the knob to the left, tumbled backward out of the Weasley bathroom, and fell flat on his back in the hallway. Quickly, he shut the door and poured face into his t-shirt. That was NOT Ginny's warm smile at all!

"Mum! I heard you scream! Are you alright?" Ron's voice echoed down the corridor.

Ron's eyebrows raised nearly to the ceiling seeing Harry leaning against the wall not too far away from the bathroom door.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Were you…" Ron looked as though he was about to punch Harry square in the jaw.

"I didn't see anything!" Harry said in his defense. "Really, it was an accident."

"It better have been!" Ron said and lowered his fist. He grabbed Harry, hugged him and said, "Blimey, did you apparate to get here?"

"Yeah, I did."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah," he said and smiled proudly.

"Wicked! Don't suppose you came here for Ginny?"

Harry half nodded. "Not exactly, but I wouldn't mind talking to her."

"Sorry, mate, she's not here."

A cold chill tightened Harry's stomach. "Oh."

"Yeah, she's out shopping with Tonks and Hermione. Girls, you know."

"What a minute, Tonks?" Harry said hopefully. "Does that mean Remus is around?"

"Well, yeah, they've been in and out of here the past few weeks. What's that look in your eyes? What's happened, Harry?"

But before Harry could answer, the bathroom door swung open and very wet, very angry woman flew out. She wore a large, fuzzy robe with gigantic slippers way too big for her feet. A towel tied around her soaked hair, sitting lopsided on her head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Ron's eyes widened, his face paler than before, his hair sticking up on end. He knew his mother's screaming voice quite well, and knew this meant trouble. Before he could run away, Mrs. Weasley jumped in front of the two boys, her robe slipping off slightly to the right, enough so that her bare bosom was revealed. Ron gave a revolting face, attempting so very hard not to look.

Harry had not noticed, but instead, was still overjoyed about the news that Remus was around. He would be able to tell Harry the truth about what happened to his cousin, and then, he could start planning where to go to find the remaining Horcruxes.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Ron elbowed Harry on the side, suggesting to him that he should probably answer his mother soon or else be doomed forever.

"It was an emergency," explained Harry coolly. "I had to come here, to speak to Remus."

"WHAT?"

"Yes," Harry said. "My cousin, Dudley, has disappeared, apparently due to the Order."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said in a much more calm tone. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"The Order's come nabbed Dudley?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah. I dunno why though so don't ask. That's why I came here."

Mrs. Weasley composed herself, realizing she was popping out of her robe. She smiled and turned away, slightly embarrassed by her appearance.

"Who knows. Maybe your cousin's turned to the dark side."

"Real funny. Imagine Dudley running around with them?" It was both funny to Harry as it was impossible. "Don't suppose you've heard anything around the house about it?"

"No," said Ron. "Then again, with the wedding and such, we haven't been doing much else but cleaning all the time. You can't imagine the mess a few hundred people can make!"

Harry smirked. He hadn't smiled in a while, not since Dumbledore's death. It still haunted him every night when he went to bed. But Harry refused to think about it more than that. He had a mission to complete soon, and mourning would do nothing but slow him down.

"Well, where is he?"

Ron pointed down the staircase. "Eating some biscuits last time I checked and reading something. Been a bit too quiet lately if you ask me. Then again, love does that to a person."

Harry stopped short in front of the staircase. "Love" he mouthed to Ron.

"Yeah. Him and Tonks. Come on! You saw them at the wedding!"

Harry nodded. "Course I saw them. I guess I'm not used to seeing him like that."

"You better. I wouldn't be surprised if there was another wedding sooner than later."

"Ugh. Their children would so ugly. Pinkish wolves…"

"Tell me about it."

Harry felt happy around Ron, and despite their humorous chats, Harry knew that when they went to search for the Horcruxes, they'd always be there for each other.

In the study room next to the kitchen was Remus Lupin, his head buried in a thick dusty book bound with silver thread. A half eaten biscuit lay on a china dish next to a cup of tea. The room was a mess, full of papers and marks of scrolls. Whatever he was studying, he was definitely researching past his limits.

"Come in, Harry," said Remus, his head lifting slightly.

"How did you--"

"Mrs. Weasley gave me the heads up," he said. "Apparating without a license… You're just like--"

"My dad, yeah. I knew that's something he would do."

"I was gonna say Sirius, actually," Remus said coolly. Harry's throat numbed a bit. He was still not over his godfather's death, even though he didn't cry about it anymore.

"Oh. Well, I know it's a stupid thing to do. But there wasn't any other way."

"Did you broom break? Did the Bus break down?"

"No and not that I'm aware of," said Harry. "But both of those would take too long."

"What was your hurry?"

"I think you know what."

"I do, do I?"

Remus put down the book in front of him, bookmarking it with a piece of his fingernail that had just broken off. He must have transformed recently, for there were splotches of fur spots on his arms and hands.

"Yeah, you do."

Harry stepped forward and explained to his friend Remus what had happened. How upset his Aunt Petunia was, what Mrs. Figg recalled and how something just did not add up right. Harry expected Remus to tell him what an imagination they all had, that Dudley was sitting in some Juvenal cell somewhere.

"Dudley is safe, though not one hundred percent sound," Remus said as he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "I can't get into details now about what happened, Harry. Trust me, though, when I say that what's done is done. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing!" Harry shouted. Without thinking, Harry grabbed the tea cup and flew it to the side, shattering it against the edge of a wooden bookcase. "Oh right. The Order kidnaps Muggles related to me every damn day! Sorry for making a big deal out of it!"

"Alright, Harry. I knew a simple word would not calm you." Remus bent over and patted Harry on the back. "Would you like to see Dudley? Would that make you feel better?"

"For starters, yes! And then, you're going to tell me what the Order was going on Privet Drive! Why I, nor do the Weasleys, don't seem to know about it!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said. "You cannot order me to tell you what happened. You will in time find out. Unfortunately, certain circumstances permit me not to divulge some delicate information, even to you Harry. Now, don't make me say more than I must. I will show where Dudley is, and you will at least be at ease that he is not harmed, much."

"I can't believe you're keeping secrets from ME!" Harry shouted.

"Harry… Please understand. Come, I will bring you to him."

He couldn't do much. Harry could not curse Remus into telling him the truth, he was not evil. But the thought of the Order doing something without Harry knowing about. It was just like a few years ago, when he was in the dark. Harry knew he'd find out one way or another. In the mean time, seeing Dudley was the next best thing.

"Where are we going?"

"To St. Mungo's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Mungo of Troubles

Since Harry had already broken the law and apparated once that day, Remus thought that it would be better to draw less attention to himself. Instead, he suggested flying with brooms using Harry's cloak. To Remus's shock, Harry shed tears at the very suggestion. Memories flocked his brain where he had last used his cloak. Hidden underneath of it inside the tower, unable to help Dumbledore as he died by Snape's hands. He could not shake the thoughts from his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus realizing what had happened. "Here, have some chocolate."

Harry took the sweets quickly, quite hungry from skipping lunch and now dinner. As he chewed the chunks of dark morsels in his mouth, he tried to fill his thoughts with different memories. Memories of Dumbledore when he was happy and alive. This helped only slightly, because every time he thought of him, he realized he was dead. The shock seemed like it would took forever to fully absorb.

"But I still believe that flying would be the best mode of transportation, given how the Floo network is still being watched."

Harry nodded, although apparation seemed a bit better to him, now that he had successfully done it over such a long distance. He did not really want to speak at all to Remus at the moment, nor any members of the Order for that matter. He thought with all Harry had done even since discovering his wizard abilities would be enough to prove he could be told anything. Apparently, he was still a young naïve wizard to their eyes and this infuriated Harry to no end.

"I left all my stuff at the Dursleys," Harry mumbled just as he finished his delicious chocolate.

"No matter. You can call for them."

"From this distance?"

"Of course!"

"Won't Muggles notice my trunk and broom flying over their houses?"

Remus Lupin smiled. "Not if your cloak is on top of them. All you must do is think it, and it will happen."

Harry did not know how imagining his invisibility cloak on his objects would do any good, but he trusted Remus. And so, he concentrated hard on his trunk and broom; he saw his cloak float on top of them both and wrap them snuggly, as if glued to each of them magically_. Accio Trunk Accio Broom Accio Cloak _Harry thought as he pointed his wand, the only thing he actually brought with him.

"That's a good lad. Won't be long. No, don't open your eyes yet. Just a little bit longer," Remus encouraged him.

Before long, Harry heard the loud shatter of glass. He opened his eyes in terror of what he saw. His broom and trunk, still invisible, had arrived through the Weasley's kitchen window.

"Oh!" Remus shouted. "I should have warned you! Well, nothing I can't fix."

With the flick of the wrist, Remus repaired the window without chanting a word. Relieved, Harry grabbed the cloak and tossed it aside. He grabbed his broomstick, and inspected it, making sure it survived the long journey.

"Amazing. It only took minutes," Harry said.

"Yes, well, objects can travel quite fast if needed to. I'll have Mrs. Weasley take your trunk to Fred and George's old bedroom. Are you ready?"

"No."

"What?"

"I want Ron to come with us," said Harry. He knew it wasn't fair excluding Ron, especially when he would be left at home with a very angry mother.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't risk it. He can't come with us."

"As long as he knows…."

"Yes, fine. I'll inform Ron of our plans and we'll be off."

St. Mungo's looked the same as the last time Harry had set foot in it. An old-fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd stood before them. Remus whispered to a manikin in the window about visiting and then, after checking around him, he walked through the glass. Harry followed accordingly, like he had done before.

"He's on the fourth floor."

"Isn't that for, you know, uncurables?"

"Not everyone, Harry," said Remus. "Wish I could tell you more, but well…"

"Yeah, you don't trust me, I understand completely," mumbled Harry.

"You know that's not true!" Remus turned around. A few Healers stopped in their tracks, lifting their big heads from their clipboards. "If it were up to me, Harry, I'd tell you everything that happened that dreadful night, but I can't! Please, just trust me when I say it's better than you don't know."

"Why should I trust you, when you're the one being dishonest?"

"Sometimes, even when there isn't any truth to believe, you just have to believe."

"Right! Just like Dumbledore trusted Snape! Now look! He's DEAD!"

Harry stormed away from Remus Lupin with more rage than when he had received Ginny's letter. Several watchers gaped at the scene. A few clipboards were dropped. Remus shook his head, apologized to the Healers around him, and followed Harry slowly with his head down as if someone had knocked a big sac of air from him.

"To whom are you seeing?" a receptionist asked Harry as he stepped onto the fourth floor.

"My cousin, a muggle named--"

"Oh, Harry Potter! I didn't recognize you with all that, well, facial hair. Yes, your cousin is down the hall, fourth room on the left." She pointed Harry in the right direction.

Not long after Harry found the room did he see from the corner of his eye Remus stepping onto the floor. Harry, somewhat ashamed of bringing up Dumbledore in such an ill manner, decided not to say anything to Remus until he said something first.

Harry entered the room, hoping that Dudley was asleep. To his reassurance, he was. A big, tall boy lay with his eyes closed on a hospital bed. There was another patient in the room, but Harry could not see because a curtain divided the two apart.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to him.

Dudley, still fat, seemed rather pale. His hair was dark and thick, a little longer than Harry remembered it. He had stubble under his nose, as if trying to grow in a mustache. Harry was disgusted to see that it made him look very much like Vernon.

Harry searched the bed for a chart of any sort that could help explain what happened to Dudley without anyone from the Order finding out. It was his only chance really of finding the truth. Quickly, he searched the bed, but alas, there was nothing.

"Looking for this?" Remus held a chart in his hands that had been on the door, the one place Harry was going to look next.

"I get it, I'm not supposed to know how this happened. But why? Does this have to do with Voldemort? Were you after him that night?"

"SHH! NEVER mention his name, Harry. Not now. And even if that were the case," Remus said, coughed slightly, and continued, "I couldn't tell you. Now, I've known you now for too long, Harry. You're going to come up with some scheme to find out what happened. Let me save you time. There's only one person whom you know tends to speak too much. If you had any hope, I would go see him whom I am speaking of."

Harry knew who Remus meant, but did not understand why he wouldn't say his name. He supposed this secretiveness was because somebody could overhear them. It felt silly, but at least he had something to go on.

"I think I understand… How should I get to the place where that person is? I am sure security is increased and--"

"I'd suggest you find a nice train, and take your friends with you. A vacation to an old favorite hang out would do you good. Someone is there waiting for you as it is."

Harry nodded his head. He knew Remus wanted him to speak to Hagrid. And to get to Hogwarts, well, the Express must be the only train available. Hopefully, the train was still running in the summertime, but if Remus suggested it, then it must be true. Harry wondered though whether or not he should even bother relying on his old Professor's advice. He wasn't being very honest, so how did Harry know that he could trust him? Harry shook the negative thoughts from his head. Sirius and his father trusted him, and he trusted him for so long too. He couldn't forget about that.

KNOCK

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a tall lanky boy said from the hallway. "But I heard voices from the room across the hall. And nobody ever visits this area at this time of day."

The boy was pale and awkward looking with two protruding front teeth, slightly discolored. He wore a too short maroon robe with large sagging pockets, with a wand sticking out of the side. His hair was short and messy, with front wavy bangs that fell into his thick eyebrows.

His eyes were diverted to the floor below, as if he were embarrassed to look at them, or thought it to be rude. As he lifted his eyes, shock and joy overwhelmed his face.

"Oh, Harry! I should have recognized it was you!"

"Neville!" Harry hugged his good friend. "How are you? Last time I saw you, well, you weren't the handsomest."

"Bruises are gone at least. Got a small scar on my side," said Neville as he lifted his robe and shirt. A small, half moon scar whisked across his third rib. "We're almost matching now!"

"Oh yeah, twins," laughed Harry. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I didn't see you at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Couldn't make it," he said glumly. "Luna was disappointed."

"Don't tell me you two, are, you know…"

"Oh no!" said Neville. "She's a great girl, don't get me wrong. We're just friends. What I meant is that I was supposed to go with her, as friends. She had to go alone I think, poor girl. Anyway, I was still mending my heroic battle wounds."

Remus smirked as his choice of words. "Yes, I heard you, along with your fellow friends, put up quite a fight."

"Yeah, they did!" said Harry.

"A very _lucky _feat."

Harry had almost forgot about the Felix Felicis his good friends all used. He refused to believe, however, that it was sheer luck that got his friends through. He knew deep inside that they were all true heroes that day.

"Harry helped us a lot!" Neville said, cheering Harry up. "If it weren't for our lessons, we wouldn't have stood a dragon's chance."

"Quite right," said Remus. "But I'd rather not discuss such things of that nature here."

Again, he was being secretive. Harry wondered who was listening and became slightly paranoid. He looked around the room, shifting his eyes from plant to table.

"Who's that?" Neville shouted.

"My cousin, Dudley."

"Your Muggle cousin? But, but, but, what--" Neville was at a loss for words.

"He's all right now," Remus jumped in. "Don't worry. Harry, why don't you go talk to your friend about what I advised you to do?"

"Fine," said Harry shortly and walked toward Neville.

He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room before he could say goodbye to Remus. Neville, looking a bit like a lost child searching for an adult, tried to turn his head back into the room for a better look at Dudley. But Harry pulled him along quickly and down the corridor toward the end near a boxed window.

Harry made sure no one was around before letting go of Neville's elbow. "Sorry about all that."

"What's going on, Harry? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, and so am I." Harry stopped, and made sure again no one was round, still paranoid that someone was listening or watching. "Look, are you busy?"

Neville shrugged. "Well, I'm almost done visiting my parents with my grandma. Oh, Harry, they'd love to see you! Please, would you come? It wouldn't take very long, I'm sure."

"Of course."

The room looked somewhat the same as Harry had last seen it, along with the odd smell of bubble gum. The walls had been painted a brighter, sunflower yellow color which cheered up everything just as you walked in. A planter full of rainbow painted roses sat nicely on a new coffee table in the corner, opposite of the Longbottoms' beds.

A tan corkboard was nailed to the right side of the shaded window, covered in bubble gum wrappers. Harry then remembered vividly how Neville had last time slipped the gum wrapper his mother had given him into his pocket. Now Neville seemed no longer ashamed of his mother's crazy gift, hiding them at home, but instead embraced them by displaying them proudly. Neville had greatly changed in the past few years, and was much stronger and prouder than ever.

His grandma seemed prouder as well ever since Neville joined Harry at the Ministry over a year earlier. She grabbed Neville as he entered the room, hugged him and then noticed Harry at the doorway.

"Oh, Mister Potter!" she squealed. "Come here!"

Harry obeyed and approached a much happier grandmother who hugged Harry right away, making him catch a woof of her old lady's perfume and moldy fox fur coat.

"Goodness gracious, you've grown!" she exclaimed, then slightly released her death grip on the boys. "My my, still handsome as ever. But Neville's got even better looking. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the most popular boy at Hogwarts next year."

Harry's heart pounced. "Hogwarts? Next year?"

"Of course! Now that Headmistress McGonagall has decided to reopen the school! I'm delighted she read my letter. I knew she wouldn't deny an old lady her probably last, dying wish."

"Grandma, stop saying that," whispered Neville. "She's not dying."

"I'm old, of course I am!"

Neville rolled his eyes.

Harry couldn't believe it. "When did she decide?"

"It was in the Daily Prophet this morning," said Neville. "But we knew she wouldn't close down the school!"

"Yeah," said Harry.

For some reason, he felt disappointed. If the close had been closed, Harry would have no problem completing his mission, finding the Horcruxes and defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all.

But with Hogwarts reopened, he'd have to drop out in his final year. McGonagall, nor would his friends, would be happy with this. And what about Hermione? She wanted to come with Harry, but with the school opened, she'd be torn between her best friend and school, the two things she loves the most.

"You look sick, dear boy!" Grandma Longbottom said. "Do you need a Healer?"

"No, no, I'll be fine," said Harry.

Harry sighed and looked over at Neville who seemed just as confused as his grandmother.

"Um, do you still want to see my folks, Harry?" Neville asked politely.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry."

Harry couldn't let his sudden feelings of disappointment get in the way of bringing hope to Neville's parents. Harry turned to see Alice Longbottom in bed, with a magazine in her hands upside down.

"She's not really reading. I think she likes to look at the colors," said Neville. "Mom! Mom… Harry, Harry Potter is here to see you."

To Harry's surprise, she lifted her eyes at the sound of Neville's voice. He didn't know whether she understood a word he said, but it didn't matter. She gave a smile, and then looked back down at the Muggle magazine named Vogue.

Harry turned to see a small tear from Neville, apparently overjoyed to see his mother smile. To the right of Alice Longbottom was Frank Longbottom, sleeping soundly in bed. Harry didn't want to wake him, but that didn't stop Neville's grandmother from wacking him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Rise and shine! Your son and his friend are here to see you!"

Frank Longbottom opened his left eye, then his right, and squinted in the direction of Harry and Neville. Harry knew that he had recognized them, for he too grinned.

"Hi," said Harry, unsure of whether or not he should even say anything.

"This is Harry Potter, dad. Go on, Harry, shake his head, it's alright."

Harry hesitated, but then leaned forward attempting to touch Frank's left hairy hand. But the old man looked a bit scared, pulled his fleece blanket over his arms and shoulders, and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Must not be a good day," said Neville. "He does that… Well, at least he got to see you. I'm sure he'll remember it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Well, um," Harry paused, not wanting to rush his visit, but he didn't have much choice. "Neville, are you ready?

"Sure, let me just tell grandma."

Harry waited in the corridor for Neville, staring at all the doors and Healers running about. Neville was right. Nobody seemed to visit this area, because not a single guest walked through. Harry wondered whether Remus had left or not, but before he could go check, Neville came out.

"What are we doing?" Neville asked right away.

"I'll tell you once we leave. First, we need to contact some people, " Harry said, and paused. He just thought of a brilliant idea, one that would time and ensure some secrecy. "Do you still have your D.A. coin?"

"Of course!" Neville reached into other pocket and pulled out the golden communicator. He probably checked it everyday just in case.

"Excellent. Let's hope the others have theirs too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meetings Of All Sorts

"I don't hate her!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You like her just as much as I like this dress!"

She picked up a floor length wool moo-moo, with bright blue lace trimming around the neck and pockets.

"Okay, I don't _like _her," admitted Hermione. "But she did marry Bill. We have to give her some credit for that. I mean, with the way he is now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ginny, putting down the hideous ancient dress. "Just because he grows a tad more hair and tends to crave raw meat doesn't mean he's all that changed."

"He's not the same either," Hermione said as she looked through some vintage knitwear. "Jiminy, I could make better sweaters that these!"

"Not if you littered the Gryffindor common room with them first."

"I've stopped that, thank you very much," snapped back Hermione. "Didn't want to free Kreacher by mistake you know."

"How do I look?"

A heart-shape faced woman stepped out of nearby changing closet wearing lime nylon pants and a hideous orange tank top. Ginny burst into giggles as Hermione gawked in horror.

"It's certainly loud," said Hermione.

"I don't think its that's bad!" shouted Tonks. "Look!"

She shook her head until her short pink hair turned into stripes of matching lime and orange. Ginny didn't think it could get any funnier, but she was wrong. Not only did Tonks match her hair, but her finger nails miraculously changed color too.

Ginny fell to the floor with laughter.

"It does suit your, um, taste," Hermione said, controlling her own giggling.

The girls had been shopping for hours. It was nice for Hermione to actually do girl things for once. She was always cooped up with Ron and Harry, and they weren't the best to do anything, well girly with. After leaving Gladrags Wizardwear, where Tonks unfortunately did buy the revolting attire, the girls headed to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

Rosmerta unfortunately had to be taken away from there when she was revealed to have helped Draco Malfoy almost murder two students. In her place was a mute fellow in a dark robe. But with his square, broad shoulders, you could tell it was a male. Besides his gender, you could not tell much else.

His face was hidden by a robe and thick twill scarf. His hands were gloved with rough dragon scales. No one knew his name, nor did they know who hired him. However, he ran the place just as well as Rosmerta did before being put under Voldemort's Imperio curse, making sure all orders of drinks were full and that no suspect customers entered.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tonks said to the bartender and temporary owner. "Could we have three butterbeers please?"

The man raised hand and waved it slowly across the countertop. Sparkling gold from thin air came three mugs full of the delicious treat. Impressed by the man's skills, Tonks thanked him and asked,

"What's your name?"

But he did not answer her. Instead, the man turned around and started to clean with a dirty rag a barrel full of liquor.

"How rude!" she exclaimed and gave the drinks to Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh, don't mind him! We've been trying to get him to talk for days now!" two voices sounding exactly the same yelled from a booth across the room.

"Fred! George!" Ginny exclaimed seeing her twin brothers.

"Who else?" they said and smiled.

The group sat down with the two tall young men both drinking some purple concoction that was bubbling over onto the wooden table.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Can't two hard working wizards have a lunch break?" said Fred.

"Really!" George seconded.

"It's good to see you again. The wedding was very entertaining to say the least with you two around," said Hermione after sipping some butterbeer.

"Wasn't a dry eye there 'cause of us!"

"Yeah, thanks to your laughing gas beetles!" Ginny said.

"Everyone was happy, weren't they?" said George.

"Happy? Try delusional and high!" Hermione chuckled. "But still… I don't think I'll ever forget the look on your mother's face."

"Priceless!" the twins said at once.

"Ginny, you're glowing," said Tonks.

"What?"

Tonks pointed at Ginny's front left pocket. A coin-like shape started to flash bright colors, beaming through her light jacket. She hadn't worn that jacket since the year or so prior, when they were having regular meetings. Ginny immediately reached in and stared down at her D.A. communicator, which she rarely checked nowadays.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Looks like we have a meeting," Ginny quietly said, in great shock.

Hermione took the coin from Ginny's hands and examined it, making sure it wasn't bewitched. The time and date on the coin had changed to reveal a new meeting at 9:00 o'clock in the morning the next day. Hermione raised her brow and was just as puzzled as Ginny by the shocking, abrupt meeting.

XXX

"Sir? Why did you do it? He's going to kill me now!"

"You should have thought of that consequence more seriously the whole year!" Snape yelled back.

Draco Malfoy stood face to face with Severus Snape. Their surroundings were very dark except for some off-white candles in the distance, flickering in and out, that barely illuminated their faces.

"I couldn't do it. I would have died trying," cried Draco.

"Of course you would have, you stupid boy! The Dark Lord had no intention of you surviving the ordeal. Now, you will do as you're told or else face death like the coward you've become."

Draco nodded, but still looked confused. "But I've failed him! Even if I do as you say, he might kill me anyway! And my parents…. Oh…"

He began to cry. Streaks of salty tears stained his ghostly pale cheeks. Snape flinched at the sight of the once so mighty son of Lucius Malfoy now trembling in fright.

Bam.

Snape slapped Draco across the face with the back of his hand, breaking blood vessels and causing him turn bright shades of fierce red.

"You are a Death Eater! You will never succumb to feelings of mudbloodish guilt again. Do you hear me?"

Draco cleared his throat of phlegm. "Yes, sir."

"Louder!"

"Yes, sir!"

Snape nodded approvingly. "Better. Now, we've got much to discuss. For starters, where are your so called friends now?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco, "I ordered them to fight off the little Gryffindor twerps."

"I didn't ask that, Draco! Listen to me," Snape replied. "NOW? Where are they now?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. They haven't tried to contact me, ever since you kidnapped me, imprisoned me in the forsaken cave."

"Kidnap? You ungracious, thick-headed boy! I saved your life. If I hadn't brought you here, then you surely would be in Azkaban right now."

"_I'd rather be there with my father than here,_" whispered Draco to himself.

"Your father isn't there," said Snape sneeringly. "Now, I'll show you I only have good intentions toward you, Draco. I'll loosen your chains in exchange for your silence."

Draco's legs were bound to the dirt ground below. Although he was standing, Draco could not move more than a few feet all around him. He looked at Severus Snape with bloodshot, watery blue eyes. He knew it was time.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I, I won't stay silent."

"Think about what you're saying, Draco," said Snape as he grabbed the boy's shoulders tightly. "If you dare speak a word to anyone who finds you, the Dark Lord will know. You're as good as dead."

"I'm dead to him anyway! You even admitted that! No, I'm not doing this anymore." Draco was shaking terribly, as if someone had jinxed his legs to dance. "All last year, you encouraged me, made me think what I was doing was right… that I just needed to be careful, take my time. You just wanted all the glory to yourself! Now you've got it. I'm not your, nor the Dark Lord's, puppet anymore! I'M NOT EVIL!" Again, Draco wept, but these tears were different. They were not full of sorrow but of rage and redemption.

"I see you've made your decision," Snape said coolly. "Unfortunately for you, I disagree with it."

Snape turned around, raised his wand, and then without even giving Draco the time to say another word or attempt to defend himself, Snape spun around and shouted,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco stood temporarily frozen. His mouth was wide open, as if he were going to try to protect himself.

"Now, let's see if the spiders want to play."

Surrounding both Snape and Draco were a den of hundreds, perhaps thousands of humungous hairy spiders. Black diamond eyes glittered from every wall and cavern- candles did not light the room at all, but tarantulas eyes instead, and seemed to be moving closer every second.

They were in a lair which had belonged to the late Aragog. With his death, his children turned to the dark side and having little fresh meat in the forest, were quite hungry.

Draco, although literally petrified, could still see the spiders scurrying toward his body. Snape said something softly to himself, and then within a second, apparated into thin dark air.

XXX

"Any word of the whereabouts of Severus or Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm afraid not," the painting replied.

"How am I supposed to ensure the health and safety of my students, when a killer is on the loose?" McGonagall said as she walked in circles inside her new office.

"Hogwarts remained open when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban," the painting reminded her.

"But he wasn't a killer!"

"You didn't know that at the time, Minerva."

A man spoke to McGonagall through an oil painting. He was tall and stood next to a safari scene with lions, beige sands and whisking fire weeds.

"You do have a point," she said, still pacing around her beat up rug. "But things were _different_ then. Dementors guarded the school. Extra security measures were taken."

"And why not do the same?"

"What? Have a dementors check in every student? No," she said. "I never liked them around. Thought it was a terrible idea. I've already made my decision. Hogwarts will remain open, but I must consider new defenses."

"Isn't that what Defense for the Dark Arts is for?"

McGonagall shuddered. "Oh dear, I forgot! Severus taught them last year, taught every spell he wretchedly knew to the students. HE knows exactly what they know and how to use that against them! This is much worse than I had ever imagined!"

She fell into a large velvet chair behind her desk and sulked. She thought desperately and frantically how she could possibly find more security within a few short summer months. If young Draco Malfoy could allow dozens of Death Eaters into Hogwarts fairly easily, by just fixing an object, then anybody could do the same in the following year.

There was only one thing that could ever put Headmistress McGonagall at ease. If the source of the terror was put to an end, then there would be nothing to worry about. Harry Potter had to defeat Lord Voldemort as quickly as wizardly possible or else Hogwarts may never be safe again.

"Should Harry speak with you?" McGonagall asked the painting.

"I don't think that would be a very wise idea. Voldemort, although weakened, will still retain the abilities he had before. Allowing Harry to led him here to my whereabouts would be disastrous."

"But it isn't fair!" cried McGonagall. "Just seeing you would give him all the confidence he needs!"

"I'm afraid it would give him all the vengeance he doesn't need as well. He must not abandon love for such an awfully lower emotion."

McGonagall stared off into the distance, as if imagining what Harry was doing at that very moment. "I believe that with his most cherished loved ones gone, and all quite terribly at the hands of HIM, vengeance will go side by side with love."

"If that is the case, Minerva, then Harry will most certainly die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Tragic Death

Harry stayed overnight at Neville's grandmother's home after leaving St. Mungo's Hospital. Located outside of London in a small farming community, the wooden shingled home looked like it was about to fall over at any minute. Corn stalks surrounded the mud brown home which were now producing thick amounts of juicy cobs.

Inside, the home was still rather small and stuffy. Thousands of antique dolls and statuettes littered the rooms which already had too many useless objects displayed. Their faces were round and emotionless, their eyes marbleized in place.

Harry had arrived just as he had at the Weasley's shack with no trunk. Instead of calling for his things once again, Harry decided that if he was going to be running about after Horcruxes anyway, he better get used to not having his trunk with him.

The spare bedroom which Neville's grandmother graciously gave to Harry was only a bit more spacious than the broom cupboard Harry had lived in for so many dreadful years. Floral patterns grew in weedy spirals along the quilted blanket tucked under the twin sized bed. Beside the old bed was a miniature cabinet with metal knobs poking out. There was a pink lamp with moth ball bites out of the fringed shade. And then there was the multi-colored, woven bathroom rug lying on the wooden floor.

That was all the furniture that could fit in the room. Neville looked rather ashamed that Harry had to stay in such conditions, but he didn't dare insult his grandmother by saying anything to Harry about it. Instead, all he had to do was raise his bushy brows and give a slight apologetic frown.

"It's splendid," lied Harry who didn't have it in his heart either to hurt Neville's grandmother.

Neville toured the home to Harry at his grandmother's request. The kitchen was ancient, with a coal burning stove and a steel sink. There was no fridge nor trash disposal that Harry could see. Neville smirked, seeing Harry's confused face, and whispered to Harry,

"Grandma's an old fashioned witch, you know. Doesn't really believe in a lot of Muggle machines. Thinks they're rather unreliable."

Harry have never thought about Neville's lineage. He was a pureblood, meaning his Grandmother was indeed magically gifted. The image of her flying a broomstick in Harry's mind reminded him of the Wicked Witch of the West from Baum's Wizard of Oz, only with a worse fashion sense and no green skin.

"So, she does magic, around the house?"

Neville nodded. "Not much. I mean, she's bewitched just about everything to do things for her. And well, Ella does most of the housework."

Harry didn't have to ask who that was, because out of nowhere a dwarfish house elf popped in front of the two boys.

She wore a pinkish robe around her slim body, and had curly thin hair shaped around her protruding ears. For a house elf, she was much better looking than others, but still very old. Her skin was wrinkled and stretched out against her clearly visible bones.

"Hermione would go nuts seeing this," Harry said.

"Yeah. That's why I've never mentioned her," said Neville. "But grandma treats her really well. Tries to make her wear clothes all the time, but I think she's afraid it means letting her go. Took three years to get her to wear that dress robe."

Ella stared at Harry with large plump eyes. They were brown and slightly bigger than golf balls. She batted her eyelashes, hid behind Neville's leg and then pretended not to exist.

"Must like you, Harry," said Neville.

"Guess so. What's her name?"

"Oh, sorry. Ella."

"Why hello there, Ella," Harry said trying to greet her.

She peered out from the side of Neville's leg, and without replying, darted across the kitchen and disappeared through the wall near the living room. Neville shrugged, probably expecting her to run off like that around strangers. He knew that no one really ever stayed in the house besides him and his grandmother, so having an overnight house guest must have been a shock for her.

For some odd, unknown reason, Harry knew that he would meet up with Ella again.

The next showcased stop was the living room. There was not one, or two or even three couches, but four. Each was a two-seater and had a golden interlace pattern woven into them. Two of the couches sat beside each other on the back wall. The other two sat on either side.

Opposite the main two couches was a fireplace charmed to produce images of wizards and witches inside of normal orange flames.

Harry, intrigued as to who was in the fire, immediately walked over to it as Neville talked on about how this room was grandma's favorite. Neville didn't seem to notice Harry wandering off.

For a split second, Harry thought he saw Sirius, his late godfather, in the fire. It was like he had seen him many years ago in Hogwarts, talking to him through the fiery depth. The wizard's face was hard to see though, because the man kept dancing in circles with a few other wizards cheering him on. It looked as if he were on a bar table of some sort as he kicked a mug of butterbeer to the ground.

Harry stretched out his hand to touch the flames. His fingers dangled directly on top of the twirling, amusing man. Just as his pinky finger graced the top of the flames, something pulled Harry backwards, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Neville was staring over his shaken body.

"I, I saw someone in the fire!"

"That's my family Gobfire," said Neville. "Ever seen one?"

"I don't even know what it is," replied Harry as he leaned on an ugly couch to get up to his feet.

Neville stared at the flames with intent eyes, as if trying to recall a long story.

"A Gobfire is something only pureblood families possess, like a family tree, I s'pose. It holds the images of our ancestors and shows their memories."

"What sort of memories?"

"Depends on the viewer," said Neville. He suddenly beamed a great grin looking at the flames. "I see my dad, now! He's at Hogwarts, trying to finish a potion. I think that's Slughorn in the background. And oh," Neville paused.

"What?"

"He dropped the potion. Guess we share that talent."

Harry laughed. He then, remembering who he saw, quietly said, "I saw Sirius."

"The man that was murdered by that bloody Bellatrix Lestrange? Wasn't that your godfather?"

Harry nodded. "But he's not in your family, Neville. How come I saw him?"

Neville was at a loss for words. "I don't really know. My grandma knows more about the Gobfire than I do. We can go ask her."

"No," he said. "It's getting late, and we have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow."

"Right, well, if you change your mind, her room is right next to yours," said Neville.

And with that, the boys headed to bed, but as they both left the room, their eyes lay fixed upon the fire, both hoping to see a glance at the memories of their loved ones once again.

XXX

"You're sure this is where we're supposed to meet?" asked Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is there any other closed down wand shops named Ollivander's?"

"Well, I'm just saying, no one's in there." She pointed inside the empty store.

It was fifteen minutes before 9 AM, and no other members of the D.A. had showed up. Ginny and Hermione had lied to their parents of their whereabouts. The Grangers thought Hermione was staying at Ginny's, and the Weasleys thought Ginny was staying at Hermione's. If either of them had told their parents they were getting involved in a secretive club, and more than likely hunting down Lord Voldemort, then both girls would be grounded for life.

The girls stood in front of the store, hiding their faces whenever a witch or wizard passed them by. Then a dark haired witch wearing a grey, knee-length skirt approached them.

"Hello, Hermione," she said softly, as if she really didn't want to see her there.

Hermione spun around and was quite surprised.

"Cho! Wow," she said.

An awkward silence passed by for several minutes. Hermione looked over at Ginny with pleading eyes to start up a conversation or do anything to break the silence.

A few years earlier, when Harry had dated Cho Chang, Hermione was a reason for their break up. She wasn't the main one, but the fact that Harry chose Hermione over Cho on several occasions started a rift between the girls that was never probably mended.

"Damn it, Harry, where are you," thought both Ginny and Hermione as they looked at a large clock that now chimed nine.

XXX

"Neville! We'll never fly there in time!" Harry shouted from outside his bedroom. He had been getting ready for over an hour.

"I'm…. I'm almost ready."

"We're late! Everyone's waiting," said Harry.

Just as Harry was about to knock on the door, it swung open and Neville stood there looking as though he had just woken up in daze.

"Neville! What have you been doing in here?"

Harry stared at the mess covering his room. Papers, books and pieces of clothing were scattered everywhere as if a massive tornado had just ripped through it.

Neville had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red. His nose was flaking from being squeezed too many time with tissues. Snot stains covered the front of his pajamas.

"Neville?"

"He's dead," said Neville quietly.

"Who?" Harry asked, thinking the worst, his parents.

"Trevor!" cried Neville.

His toad that he had had for so many years lay lifelessly on Neville's bed, right in the center. It looked as though Neville had been trying every spell possible to bring him back to life.

"Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry," he said, trying to pat him on the back. "Look, I don't think you're ready to go anywhere today."

Neville nodded. "I want to go, but, I think Trevor would have wanted a funeral." He said this slowly and paused in between every other word with hiccups and cries.

"I understand. I'll tell everyone you wanted to come."

"Are you going, now?" asked Neville.

"I should, everyone's waiting. I'll be back later, I promise."

"Thanks for understanding, Harry."

And so Harry left Neville to his mourning, feeling very guilty for not staying with Neville longer to bring him comfort. However, it was already well past 9 o'clock. There was no time for broomsticks. He had to Apparate again.

Harry entered the hallway and prepared himself by taking in deep breaths. He concentrated on the abandoned store and then inside of it, where he had first gotten his wand. He was nervous, even though he had done this before. "Just do it," thought Harry, and he did just that.

POP

Dust flew up Harry's nostrils. He landed on his butt with a loud thump. It definitely wasn't the smoothest of landings, but no matter. He had arrived in one piece at the shop.

Five people huddled outside the dingy window from what Harry could see. He recognized Ginny's red hair and beautiful face right away. Part of him wished she hadn't come just because of their situation. But of course, he desperately wanted to see her too.

Hermione knocked on the window, and Harry forgot that the door was probably locked. He wondered why Hermione didn't just unlock the door using a spell. Seeing that she wasn't doing anything, Harry walked over to the door and shouted,

"Alohomora" as he pointed his wand.

The door swung open and a small group of wizards and witches entered the empty shop.

First Hermione, and the Ginny entered. Next was Ron, and then Luna Lovegood with her hair stuffed into a dozen pig tails. He had definitely expected her to show up, knowing how much she missed the D.A. meetings. And last was Cho Chang. Harry looked at her with shock. She was the last person he had expected, but nevertheless, he was glad for her help.

"Alright, Harry, this better be good," said Ron immediately.

"Does mum know you're here?" asked Ginny.

"No! She thinks I'm visiting Fred and George's shop, so this better not take too long!"

"Depends what Harry wants us to do," Cho interrupted with a soft voice.

Ginny had not looked at her the whole time, even when they were outside the shop. Ex-girlfriend meeting the new girlfriend was never good. Even if Ginny and Harry were temporarily broken up, it would still be very awkward.

"First, thank you everyone for coming," said Harry. Everyone settled down and stared at Harry. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No. We couldn't really come in though. How would it look, all of us breaking into a closed down shop in daylight?"

"S'pose not great," said Harry. "But we're here now, because I think everyone here knows."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Luna all nodded their heads. Cho was a lost sheep in the herd.

"Voldemort is not dead yet," Harry said. "And I am the only one that can kill him."

Cho jumped at the very sound of his name.

"We know, Harry. But Hermione and I already promised to help you on your quest," said Ron. "Why do you need everyone else?"

"No one else is coming with me," announced Harry. "I'm sorry, Hermione, Ron… I know both of you only want to help, but I've thought this through. Hogwarts is remaining open, and both of you need to graduate, especially you Hermione."

"Hey!" said Ron.

"But Harry!" Hermione pleaded.

"No! You can't come with me! But there's something else I want you, and everyone else who was brave enough to show up today."

Harry then began to explain what had happened to him, how Dudley had been mistakenly hurt by the Order, how Remus Lupin was keeping secrets, and how something had to be done about it.

Cho, the only one in the group who knew little to nothing about the Order, seemed so lost and confused that Ron had to explain to her what everything was second-handedly. After about ten minutes of all the extra whispering, Harry approached Cho.

"I need to speak with you privately."

"Alright," she said gratefully.

After pulling her aside, Harry said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Because you sent for me."

"I know, the coins, what I mean is, why?"

Cho smirked. "I miss you, Harry. And, the DA meetings were great. I just thought, maybe you were going to teach us again."

"This isn't fun and games, Cho!" Harry said loudly enough for Hermione and Ron to stop chatting and look over. "I'm about to assign you all a mission that is life or death."

"How was I suppose to know that!"

She had a point. Harry didn't send out any message telling the members that whoever showed up was going on a dangerous mission. He just assumed whoever really cared about the club would show up, and be brave enough. Well, Cho did show up one way or another.

"You can stay and join everyone if you want," said Harry more calmly. "Or leave now."

Cho hesitated. "I came, didn't I?" she said coolly.

"Fine, good."

And with that, Harry walked back to the rest of the group, and took a deep breath before revealing to them their mission.

"I want each of you to follow some members of the Order. Ginny and Cho, follow Tonks. Ron, your dad. Hermione and Luna, Hagrid. I would ask you to follow Lupin, but already suspects me. Maybe just keep an eye on him. Don't ask questions or do anything obvious. Act normal. If you must, lie to them, but only as a last resort. If you find anything, use your coins to call a meeting, or come to me directly if it's very important."

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Ginny spoke to him for the first time that morning.

"I'm," Harry hesitated telling them about the Horcruxes, but then it dawned on him. Why not tell them? It would only help them when following the Order of the Phoenix members? And they would find out eventually. "I'm going to find the remaining Horcruxes and kill Voldemort."

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione, knowing fully well he was not supposed to speak about it.

"Horcruxes?" said Luna. "Those are those soul things! My father says when a wizard wants to--"

"Live forever, they split their soul up into objects by murdering someone first. That's what Voldemort has done. The only way to kill him is to destroy the Horcruxes," explained Harry.

"No! It's when a wizard wants to find his soul mate, he makes a Horcrux to capture his lover's soul."

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"Your father doesn't understand what they are, Luna. Only Dumbledore knew, and now he's dead because of it," said Harry slowly. "Look, all that matters is that I have to destroy them by myself. If you don't see much of me the next few days or weeks, it's because I am working out a plan."

"Harry, don't be foolish. You'll need all the help you can get," said Hermione.

But Harry didn't want to listen. Instead, he got up and looked as though he was about to leave.

"I won't put your lives at risk!"

"They already are with Voldemort still alive!" Hermione shouted his name as if he had no power over her anymore. She had definitely grown from years ago when she would flinch at the sound of it like many others still did.

Harry shook his head. "No, don't try to convince me otherwise! Look, I have to go. Neville's toad died. I promised I'd be there for him."

"Trevor!" yelped Luna. "Does he want us to pay any respects?"

"It's a slimey frog!" said Ron.

"So?"

"I'm not wasting my time over that diseases infested thing. Plus, mum will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"That's so typical of you! You're a mean ugly, git!" yelled Luna to Ron.

Ron's face grew a shade of plum and he looked as though he was ready to punch her mouth.

"Stop it! Both of you! Look, we probably should discuss our plans somewhere else. Why don't all of us go to Neville's house?" Hermione said logically like always.

Everyone seemed to calm down after that and nodded their heads in agreement. Harry sighed, but knew that Neville would love to see everyone pay their respects.

"Okay, okay! Can everyone Apparate by themselves?"

"Everyone except you," said Ginny.

"He's been doing it by himself since yesterday!" blurted out Ron.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione. "That's illegal! You know you don't have your license. If they find out…"

"No one's going to care, Hermione, and if they did, they haven't said anything yet. Now, imagine an old wooden home in a cornfield…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Man in the Painting

"Albus," cried Minerva, "they've found Mister Malfoy!"

An old man in the painting turned toward the new Headmistress, his beard not do white but gray and his blue hat much more shinier than before.

"I have no doubt he is well and alive."

"Alive, yes!" Minerva said. "As for his condition. I would have never dreamed of being in his situation. Parts of his skin were eaten by spiders!"

Professor Dumbledore, now staring more seriously at McGonagall through the oil paint, rubbed his chin and thought heavily.

"I'm sure Severus knew what he was doing."

"Knew, knew!" cried McGonagall, still as frantic as before. "He left him for dead! You promised that Severus was following your orders by saving Mister Malfoy. I don't believe he was following _you_ at all!"

"I'm afraid Severus had to make it look convincing," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort would have known that Severus had been on our side all along if he just left Draco safe and sound sitting on Hogwarts' doorstep. No, I'm afraid he did what he had to."

"Leaving a young boy behind to be eaten alive is not what he _had_ to do! I realize that you may have spoken to Severus on several occasions I do not know about and for whatever reason have been fooled into believing him to be of a different nature. What I don't understand is how, after realizing the state that he left Mister Malfoy in, still believe his intentions were good?"

Minerva McGonagall was sweating out of guilt and anger. Part of her still wished to believe in Dumbledore, even if he was dead, and the other more logical and wise part realized what others like Harry Potter had known all along, that Severus Snape was pure evil.

But Dumbledore, despite all the evidence now pressed against him, remained as calm as a gentle sea breeze. The coolness around him made McGonagall even more annoyed, because she was so emotionally crazed and he was obviously unfazed by it all.

"Who do you believe contacted the order in order to save Mister Malfoy?"

"But Snape petrified him!" cried McGonagall. "They found the boy barely able to blink!"

"A necessary precaution. Do you not remember I had to do a similar thing to Harry? It was in order for him not to do anything foolish. I am sure Severus had a similar intent."

Minerva was struggling to keep her tone down. "His intent was for the spiders to have an easy prey!"

"Oh, don't be silly," replied Dumbledore coolly. "If Severus wished for him to be eaten alive, then he would not have contacted the Order before petrifying Draco. He risked himself by doing this, and could have been caught by the Death Eaters, but Severus knew he could not leave Draco there."

"Contacted the Order?" said Minerva. "You think he was brave because of this? He was probably leading them into a trap, to be eaten alive too! I just don't understand this, and how after he murdered you, that you could still be so stubborn about him."

"Murder is such a terrible word. Severus did not kill me with delight, I assure you. I had met with Severus several months earlier, and he was well aware that condition was worsening. You see, by stealing the Horcrux ring, I took upon the curse that had been placed upon it. I was dying, and if it were not for Severus, I would have never lasted til that night in the tower. Severus and I had regular meetings every week, to check upon my status. It happened like this…

"Two, mindful two, of these elixirs should do the trick," said Severus Snape.

Professor Dumbledore was handed two silvery bottles each about the size of an average thumb. They were unlabelled and could have concealed just about anything liquid.

"Drink them slowly, about one sip every minute for three minutes every night," Snape said carefully. "If something should happen to this, then it would take me months to create new ones."

"May I ask what is in the potion?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape sneered, as if he truly did not want to reveal the genius ingredients. "Mainly a collection of basic healing herbs, anything from pussy snag to blackstung beetles. Of course, the rare ingredient is the key. Half of a pint of a horned fawn's blood."

Dumbledore stared at the viles in his hand. "Is not a horned fawn a kid unicorn?"

"Correct, but I do not believe I am here to teach lessons tonight, Professor," said Snape coldly. "You are to take this as directed and nothing more or less."

"I see, I see. And this will extend my life?"

Snape felt as though he were lecturing a dumb first year who could not tell the difference between enchanted water and plain pumpkin juice. He nodded his head while sighing to himself quietly.

"One full moon's cycle," said Snape. "After that, I am afraid your condition will continue at a normal pace."

"One full moon's cycle… That should just be enough time. Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore. "And about last week's talk. You do realize that you cannot break your Vow? That you must protect Draco at all costs? Even if the cost is of another's life?"

"Yes, I understand fully," said Severus. "And I do believe you do as well."

Dumbledore subtly winked under his half-moon spectacles. "Indeed."

Headmistress McGonagall stood baffled in disbelief. Had Snape really been secretly conversing with Dumbledore without her knowledge? And what deadly illness did Dumbledore hide that other a life-extending potion procure?

"May I ask what it was?"

Dumbledore knew she meant his illness. While of course he was now dead and should have no trouble talking about living diseases, he still seemed somewhat hesitate in answering her question. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he leaned forward as if he was going to pop through the painting.

"As you are well aware of, I had been researching about the Horcruxes for some time, ever since the Voldemort chose to fulfill the prophesy. Three years ago, after the Triwizards Tournament, I fallen slightly ill to my old age. My memories had started to become more distant, and my reliance on my pensive increased greatly. Knowing that my illness was indeed old age itself, I knew that I only had so many years to complete my tasks.

"I had successfully retrieved the Horcrux ring, as I have told you before; however, the costs were much higher than I made you believe. In my first attempt to take the ring, I was burned terribly throughout my hand, blackening it. Trying to hold the ring foolishly, when all I had to do was place it on my finger to avoid injury, had poisoned me. There was a curse upon that ring, that if someone should steal it from its rightful owner, then death shall be brought to them swiftly.

"Obviously, I was not killed right away. I placed the ring upon my finger and used, well, all necessary enchantments in order to release the poison. I sustained minimal damage."

McGonagall interrupted. "You call losing a hand minimal?"

"In comparison to losing my life, yes. However, the curse did indeed take its toll of my already dying body. I had no idea how long I would live after that adventure, and so, I graciously asked if Severus could help me elongate my life."

"You sold your soul to him," mumbled McGonagall. "You allowed him to probably poison you further!"

"On the contrary, he extended my life long enough to save Mister Draco from making a terrible error. Think of this… What would happen to Draco if I had died, of natural old age, in my office as Draco had been attempting to poison me or send me cursed lockets throughout the year?"

"He would have thought he killed you," said McGonagall softly.

"Yes, and with that guilt weighted upon his already shattered heart, he would surely fall into the wrong side. You see, by helping me, Severus kept his Vow to protect Draco."

"Even in death you believe his nature to be good?" McGonagall asked for the last time.

"Yes."

"Then I must accept it," she said.

This is it for now with classes starting. If you want more, you must comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Imperius Curse

"I can't believe you told them," whispered Hermione.

The DA huddled in the backyard of Neville Longbottom, near tall swaying cornstalks against the radiant afternoon sun. A silent funeral passed by quickly for Trevor the toad. Only Luna spoke, reciting a poem about conquering death and patted Neville on the back.

"It was stupid, I know," replied Harry. "But they had to find out about the Horcruxes sooner or later when following the Order around."

"I just don't understand, mate," Ron said, "why would the Order hide something from us?"

Hermione smirked. "Not like we're not hiding anything from them? Maybe they're acting on Dumbledore's orders too? We shouldn't spy on them, Harry! We need to find the Horcruxes and destroy them."

Ginny, who had apparated along side Hermione, being underage, could barely look at Harry from across the plot of funeral dirt. They had spoken briefly at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but the relationship seemed to officially over. The arrival of Cho at the DA meeting only further strained the awkwardness. Ginny, avoiding eye contact with Harry, spoke up to the crowd at the end of the funeral.

"If we're going to become spies for Harry, I really think we should know why."

Several nods of approval put Harry on the spot. He shot a glare of annoyance in her direction and replied reluctantly,

"The Order is hiding something about," he hesitated to mention the incident with his cousin. "Voldemort and we need to know what if we are going to defeat him now."

Hermione gave a growl at his lie, whispering to Ron, "I honestly don't think Harry really knows why… He's just upset with Remus."

"Yeah," Ron whispered back. "And well, we shouldn't let them know more than what we've already told them about the Horcruxes…"

"Agreed."

Just as Harry was about to continue his response to Ginny, and to the crowd of anxious DA members, a loud thunder stopped him in his tracks. It was unlike any thunderstorm he had heard before but definitely seemed to be coming from the skies above.

The sunny afternoon became clouded with dark, thick blotches. Chunks of hard rain crumbled to the ground, pellets pinching those below. Several DA members hissed in pain and within minutes, the storm only increasing its wrath, they started uses their wands to produce protective charms.

But the storm grew, its anger finding a way to penetrate the charms and only lashed out stronger with sharp hail stones. The DA members soon found themselves racing into Neville's grandmother's house rather quickly.

"I dunno about you guys, but that's definitely not normal," said Ron.

Harry looked around at the maimed members, holding their bleeding cuts on their arms and faces as if someone had just freshly scratched their faces. He was afraid of the worse, that this was a sign that Voldemort was coming for them, and he had not found any of the Horcruxes yet, let alone destroy them.

"Those of you who can Apparate back home, do it now!" Harry ordered.

Neville then said, "If you can't or feel like staying though, I'm sure grandma won't mind some guests…"

Harry shot him a look of disapproval. "No, everyone leave now! Use protective charms on your houses and stay there."

"We can protect this house," said Seamus Finnigan, stepping forward from the crowd. "I agree with Ginny. If we're going to follow out your orders, you better explain yourself more!"

Ginny smiled as several more DA members nodded their hands and held out their wands, ready to make Neville's house impenetrable. But to her surprise, Hermione shook her head and yelled feircly,

"Harry is right! You must leave now. The last thing we want is for Vol, Voldemort to capture all of us at once. The Order can protect us with better charms than we can, and," she had an idea, "you can spy on them while asking for protection. Don't lie-" she shot a look at Harry who had suggested it earlier if necessary, "But just be aware of anything suspicious. Fred and George," she looked at Weasley twins who had been rather quiet the whole time. Fred had been discussing the newest invention of his during the funeral and only now seemed to pay attention. "you can supply everyone with extendable ears?"

"It'll cost us some, and," they started, but realizing it was a greater purpose, they complied.

"Good. Remember, use the coins if something unusual happens, if they refuse to speak to you about something important. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and seemed to approve of Hermione's leadership more than Harry's. Within half a hour, the living of Neville was empty except for Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and wads of mud on the hideous shag carpet.

"Glad that's over," said Hermione.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry replied in a surprisingly unhappy tone. "I was doing fine."

Ron laughed. "They weren't responding, Harry. You saw that. Hermione just, well-"

"Took charge? Yeah, I saw." Harry sulked back into Neville's brown threaded couch. Hermione didn't bother to response but simply rolled her eyes and walked off into the kitchen. Ron soon followed, leaving Neville and Harry alone.

"AH!"

A scream pierced their ears. Both Harry and Neville jumped off the couch toward the kitchen where Ron stood with a frying pan in his right hand. Hermione was kneeling on the ground, trying to calm down a funny looking house-elf.

"You nearly killed her, Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"She snuck up behind me!" he yelped back. "Wasn't my fault."

Ella started to sob and just as Hermione tried to hug her, she disappeared.

"She'll be ok," reassured Neville.

Although normally Hermione would rant about the protection and freedom of house elves, she instead composed herself, stood up and looked over to Harry and Ron. "We need to get a move on with finding them."

"Yeah. Sorry to leave you, Neville, but well-"

"I can help," he said. "Just tell me where one of those Horkrex things are."

Hermione replied, "Its Horcrux, and well, that's the thing, we don't know exactly where they are."

"Oh," said Neville. "Then, how are you supposed to find them?"

There was silence.

XXX

Remus Lupin and Tonks sat in a small, pink café, drinking warm butterbeer and eating chocolate croissants. He leaned forward, holding her hand, and shook his head.

"I don't like doing this."

"You're not the only one," said Tonks. "I nearly slipped speaking in front of Ginny the other day." She sipped on her butterbeer and placed with the delicate tea cup.

"I presume she heard nothing about the _incident_?"

"Not a word."

Remus nodded. He looked around, making sure his Muffling charm had not been broken. No one seem distracted by their conversation and he continued. "Good. We don't want Harry to find out that his cousin had been attacked by Death Eaters."

"And that he was placed under an Unforgivable Curse."

"How could Goyle place him under the Imperius? Even for him… What was he thinking?" Remus started up. "Dudley's not only a Muggle, but just a boy!"

"Goyle, like the rest of the lot, is a Death Eater- he does think or care," Tonks reminded him as he already knew. "Harry's home is no longer safe. That is all he needs to know for now."

"And he does know that. I just hope he stays at Hogwarts," said Remus. "If he's anything like James or Sirius, he'll be off on some unneeded adventure. If only I had disciplined those two… Maybe Harry would be a bit more, discrete… We can protect him easily at Hogwarts, but not if he goes running off… Harry's been muttering to himself rather a lot recently and with Ron and Hermione as well. I hope he doesn't do anything- well stupid."

Tonks giggled. The foam of her butterbeer tickled her nose that changed into a more button shape. "Oh, he's almost of age, so the Ministry won't be able to detect him doing underage magic much longer. We can't always be there for him. He's not a child anymore…"

Remus nodded. "Yes, he's almost of age. And that's why he cannot find out about his poor cousin, Dudley. I'm doubtful he cares very much about the boy, but nonetheless, he would want to take revenge. One against several Death Eaters is no match, even for Harry."

"He has friends, Remus," reminded Tonks. "He's not as alone as you may think… And neither are you." She attempted to change the subject but he ignored her. "But I agree, we must to tell Harry about cousin. It would only give him an incentive that he doesn't need right now." She changed her hair color from magenta to periwinkle.

"Did you see that?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder.

Outside the brightly lit window were two Hogwarts students, clearly wearing robes. He could only make out the backs of them as they ran off into a pawn shop across the way.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Drink you butterbeer," pushed Tonks.

"Yes," mumbled Remus, still peering off into the distance.

XXX

"I'm sorry, but he's dead, Ron."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8: The Way to Hagrid's Hut

"Ella did good?" she spoke meakly with her eyes barely lifting upward. A hideous, thin-skinned house-elf replied to her.

"Yes, Master Regulus will be pleased!" he shouted and clapped his hands together.

A dark haired man with an old, beaten face stood before a portrait hanging the hallway. He clutched a locket in his bare right hand which filled his body with unpredictable violent urges. His brown, dark chocolate eyes fixated upon Kreacher who wobbled before him.

"The spy, dear Ella," Kreacher said her name with a hint of fondness, "has informed Kreacher of the whereabouts of Potter and his two friends, the ugly red-haired one and the ugly brown-haired one."

Regulus Black smiled, revealing a missing eye tooth replaced with a piece of chipping metal. "Very good, Kreacher. Did they mention this?" he dangled the locket.

Kreacher looked over to Ella who shrugged nervously. "No."

"It's only a matter of time," Regulus replied. "The house is secure?" Kreacher nodded. "Good. When they arrive you know what to do to them."

XXX

"I'm sorry, but he's dead, Ron," said Hermione.

"It fits though! RAB! Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton. Why couldn't he have stolen it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I have to explain that stupid theory once more and why it doesn't work I'm going to scream!"

"If this isn't screaming, then I'm afraid what is," commented Ron who simply received yet another a pissed off look from Hermione.

"Hand me another one," said Hermione, reaching into a bag. As she chewed, she continued. "I'm sorry, but all this is pointless. We have nothing to go on," moaned Hermione for the eighth time. The trio and Neville sat around the family Gobfire, dangling Muggle marshmallow's over the image of Neville's granddad smoking a pipe. While Ron enjoyed his smores, Hermione continued ranting on. "This is ludicrous! Dumbledore couldn't have expected to find all the Horcruxes on our own, without any clues at all!"

"I've told you everything I know… The locket was a fake, someone with the initials R.A.B. stole it, and it wasn't Axebanger, Ron," said Harry as Ron tried to interrupt once more with the theory that Hermione herself had mentioned several months prior.

Feeling defeated, Ron tried to change the subject. "Sure you don't have any Bertiebotts, Neville? They'd gogreatwiththesesmores?" mumbled Ron, who scarfed down his treat like a malnourished child.

Neville shook his head. "You're lucky we had those in the pantry… Grandma doesn't care for sweets."

"I've got it!" shouted Hermione.

"Yeah?" they all said, pieces of marshmallow being spewed into the air.

"R.A.B.! It's so simple."

Ron arched his brow. "What'ssosimple?" he mumbled, chocolate and graham cracker wedged in between his two front teeth.

"What it sounds for, Ron! Regulus Arcturus Black! He was a death eater and mysteriously died? Or murdered for stealing the locket!"

"Brilliant! And that still doesn't help us actually find the locket," said Harry pessimistically.

Hermione's smirk slowly frowned. "He's right… It doesn't help find the darn thing… If only we had more help. Are you sure Dumbledore didn't tell you anything else, Harry? Even the smallest thing may help us."

"I almost forgot," said Harry suddenly. "Remus did give me some advice… But…"

"But what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted us to talk to Hagrid."

Neville joined in the discussion. "That's simple enough. We can take grandma's car to the train tomorrow and--"

"You don't understand, Neville. I can't simply walk into Hogwarts! HE would be expecting that," Hermione butted in.

"Oh," said Neville, forgetting almost for a second that Voldemort was after Harry, waiting for him around every corner. "How do you suppose we get to him then?"

Harry sighed. "Remus actually did say we should take the train, Hermione."

"What!? That's incredibly foolish of him to say! We can't all hide under the cloak, and if they see Ron and me, the Death Eaters will know you're with us and alert HIM."

"They're not looking for me," said Neville quietly. As the three spun around to stare at him, he continued in a somewhat louder, less quavering voice. "I, I can go to Hagrid. Get whatever information you need."

"But Remus told me I should go to Hagrid," said Harry. "Thanks, Neville, but unless we all go, I don't think it'll happen."

"Why not? I can help!" squealed Neville.

"Neville, dearie, what's all this noise?" said an elderly woman's voice. Neville's grandmother had awaken from her nap. She hobbled in wearing a thick pastel nightgown.

"I'm sorry, grandma. It's nothing really. We were just talking."

She nodded. "Shouting is more like it. Now, whatever you youngsters were arguing you about, I'm sure it can be resolved with a little p.o.p."

"I'm not thirsty, thank you," said Harry immediately.

"Not soda pop," said Neville to Harry. "P.o.p, _plenty of patience_. It's an old saying- grandma uses it all the time.

"Patience?" mumbled Ron, who undoubtedly had none.

Hermione nodded. "I think that's wonderful advice. We rest tonight, then very carefully plan our route to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" said grandma Longbottom. "Oh, what is was like to be young, studying so early before school starts. Going to check out some books? Learn some interesting things, eh?"

"Something like that," said Hermione.

She smiled & stared, reminiscing at the Gobfire, then continued, "Be a shame if you missed the train."

"Pardon?" said Harry.

"The train, the train. Leaves exactly on time, not early nor late. BE a shame if you missed it. If someone helped Mister Potter after all he's done for dear Neville, then he'd be sure to make it." She winked.

"You'll help us?" said Hermione excitedly.

Looking into the gobfire and seeing the reflection of her late husband nodding back to her, she nodded too. "Of course."


End file.
